


A Hunter and An Angel Walked into A Diner

by Arient



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arient/pseuds/Arient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out for some pie and a surprise at the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter and An Angel Walked into A Diner

* * *

 

                “Alright. Come on. Get those legs moving,” Dean said as he ushered Cas out of the door. A minute ago they were both buried nose-deep in pile of old dusty books. And Dean had just about enough.

                “Dean,” the blue-eyed angel called. “I don’t understand. Where are we going?”

                The hunter glanced to the man beside him. “We’re going to fix a problem,” _the problem of total lack of pies._

* * *

 

                They sat in a booth facing each other in a diner. Just your typical hunter and angel-turned-human.

“Dean, what about the case?”

                “It can wait. Sammy’s at the library anyway. Something’ll show up sooner or later. But in the mean time…” _Dude’ll be pissed if he knew I was slacking,_ Dean thought. _Wouldn't be the fist time that happens._

                A blonde waitress arrived at their table carrying two plates of pies. Dean looked up but Cas’ eyes never left the hunter’s face. He watched as Dean’s face lit up.

                “One blueberry pie and one apple pie,” she announced as she put them down respectively. Dean mumbled a ‘thanks’ and waited until she left. He rubbed his hands together, picked up a fork and sliced down into the apple pie. Then, he eagerly held out the forkful of apple pie near Cas’ mouth.

                “Try it,” he coaxed.

                Cas looked at Dean with a puzzled look. He hesitantly opened his mouth and moved forward to wrap his pink lips around the fork. Impure thought invaded Dean’s mind and he struggled to stay still. Cas pulled back and chewed slowly before swallowing.

                “How’s it?” Dean asked with raised eyebrows and a grin.

                ”It’s… delicious.” Dean grinned wider.

                “Tell me about it.” He stabbed his fork into the pie and stuffed his own mouth. “Dude, try the other one.”

                Cas picked up the other fork and proceeded to sample the other pie. “This one is delicious, also.” He made a sound of contentment.

                Dean watched Cas taste the flavors with a goofy smile. Not that he would admit it, but he felt his heart swell at the sight.

                A piece of blueberry got stuck on Cas’ cheek and and Dean couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to brush it off with the padding of his thumb. Cas leaned into the touch and his eyes closed for a brief second, lost in the moment. Dean pulled his hand back hastily and blushed.

                “Th-there was something on your cheek.” Cas nodded and resumed eating.

* * *

 

They walked back together, side by side. Dean paused at the doorway and turned around to face Cas. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He knew what he was about to do can change everything but then again, this is Cas so maybe not. Dean Winchester went in for a kiss.

At first, Cas’ body went rigid but then, he relaxed and started to move his lips in sync with Dean’s. He wrapped his arms around the hunter and tangled his fingers through his hair.

Dean pushed him against the door with a ‘thump’ and pressed their body together as they both groaned. They were both lost in the moment of passion.

Suddenly, the door flew open, they tilted and fell down with Dean on top of Cas.

“What the hell, Dean? I thought some monster was trying to get in.” Dean lifted his head and looked up to his brother. Sam had a shotgun in his hand aimed at the other hunter.

“Dude, chill. It’s just me.” Dean got up and helped Cas like the gentleman that he was.

Realization dawned on Sam and he gasped. “Oh my god. Were you making out with Cas?”

“Yup,” he answered with a sly smile.


End file.
